Equestria Universalis
by Moonreaper666
Summary: The Wars of the Old World threathen to spread like a malignant plague. To combat the rising darkness, Pony and Man must stand together or be overrun by the BASTARDS OF EUROPE! MY LITTLE PONY MEETS TOTAL WAR MEETS EUROPA UNIVERSALIS!
1. Prologue I: Exile or Death

**Prologue I: The meeting of two worlds**

_The Dark Age has ended along with the chaotic Crusades in the name of their religion. Now Europe has now opened the iron curtain between itself and the world. With the exposure to the people and lands outside of Europe, Now is the time for the denizens of Europe to understand the New Era ahead of them and lay the foundations for the Early Modern Period._

_In the distant lands of the American continent, the Native Americans continue their daily unchanged lives unaware of the tragedy that is to befall upon them._

_Within the Western coast of North America, lays the ancient kingdom of Equestria. A land inhabited by Unicorn, Pegasus and Earth Pony tribes. The magical barrier surrounding their kingdom is weakening!_

**In the middle of it, all is a large horde of refugees led by a nomadic warrior, named Arthur, the last of the Welsh people. Told by the enigmatic Sirius to find asylum in a distant land, he remembers Sirius last conversation with him:**

"_You are the last of your kind; however there are other tribes like yours that are being persecuted towards extinction." He nods towards the large groups of Jewish, Pagan, and Christian heretics boarding the ships_

"_Lead them towards the distant land to the west; you will be contacted by creatures bearing the sign of this crest." He gives Arthur a letter bearing a symbol_

"_Once you've settled yourself in the new lands you can open this letter."_

"_Why me?" asked Arthur the Welsh_

"_You have no ties to this land. The refugees have agreed to follow you knowing that you share the same destiny as they do. As a warrior determined to carry on the legacy of his long-lost people, you would fit well in the new lands. Also… you didn't really think you could hide the fact you have a child, and the mother is a Sephardic Jew." Said by Sirius_

**End of Flashback**

There are over 50 000 refugees, within Arthur's group. The enigmatic man told him other groups were also making their way towards the new world. The Warrior is wondering if he and the other refugees are going to make it to the new land at all. The journey is taking much longer than he expected. Throughout the wars he participated in, the time, he spent traveling the seas usually take a few months. It has already been over a year since the exodus started yet the people are showing no signs of giving up. Some of the elders continue their daily prayers without any worries.

"Guess, life would never be what I thought of it." He said to himself

"Arthur, you should get some sleep." Said Ruth, his wife, carrying their son

**Ruth snuggle right next to Arthur covering the family in a makeshift blanket.**

"You should go inside to keep our child safe from the cold winds."

"Don't worry our precious blanket will shield our baby, besides our son wants to be right next to his father." Ruth said while the baby speaks in gibberish

"Alright my dear, let us get some sleep." Said Arthur

**The next day:**

"Land! We have found land!" shouted a Lollard refugee followed with a loud cheer from the refugees

**The refugees landed on the Eastern coast of North America.**

"Thank Allah that I have made it to his promised land!" said a Muslim refugee

"Soldiers established a camp!" ordered by Arthur

_As the militia establishes tents and posts to offer logistics to the horde, Arthur and his wife lead a discussion with the elders._

"I've never thought I would live to see the day when Christians, Jews, even Pagans work side by side with me and my fellow Muslims." Said a Muslim elder with a hopeful tone

"Beats being in the Old World, stabbing another person's belly for whatever fuck up reason those royal bastards come up with!" ranted an Anglo-Saxon elder/ex-soldier

"Agreed, but we must stay strong and vigilant," said the leader of the refugee assassins of Ḥashshāshīn Order, a Muslim organization of fanatical assassins, "With your permission I would like to recreate our organization in this new land, not to spread chaos, but act as your spies and protectors from the shadows."

Arthur answered, "Agreed, but you must adhere to my three conditions: You must include people of every nationality and religion."

"It will be difficult…, but I accept." Answered the Hashshashin leader

"Second, the Hashshashins must place their loyalty entirely to the people."

"That would not be a problem."

"Third, your organization might be a band of assassins, but you must have limits, morals to guide our warriors of the shadow. No matter whom we are at war with we must never reach so low as to assassinate innocents for war gains!"

"Since you are adamant about this, I and my successors would do our best to strive for your vision."

"How is your child doing?" asked a Jewish elder

"Our child is doing fine! Arthur is truly a great father!" said Ruth as she and several of the elders laugh

_A Soldier runs towards the group._

"My lord, I need to speak with you." Said the French soldier

"Go ahead." Arthur said

"Right, our scout teams have arrived back safe and sound. While we have found our area to be uninhabited by any natives, we find several artifacts that revealed there are people inhabiting this region." He said as two Scottish scouts bring and open a bag, revealing crude axes, bows and other primitive tools.

"As much as I would like to welcome our fellow human beings, I take it we are in a seriously delicate and dangerous position?" asked Arthur

"I believe so my lord." Said an Irish soldier as several of them brought more bags of native tools.

"Argh!" screamed from an elderly voice

"What is going on?" asked Ruth

**The group and several others ran to the maker of the sounds, an elderly man.**

"I saw them! I SAW THEM! They are hiding within the forest. I may be old but experience has always told me when bandits are coming!" said the man

**In that very exact moment, several natives come out of the forest, wielding their bizarre tattoos.**

"Sound the alarm!" Arthur shouted as the refugees prepare for battle

**Slowly, the small groups of Indians advance.**

"Hah! A bunch of misfits they are!" said a Hessians knight on horseback "Is that all the savages…

**Suddenly, a few thousand more natives appear!**

…have." ended the knight

**The refugees form a defensive position. The group erected makeshift barricades while soldiers and militias are organized into irregular formations. **

**The army is composed of:**

**-Three knights on horseback**

**-400 militia and soldier spearmen**

**-100 Men at Arms (Pike men)**

**-50 Crossbow men**

**-25 Yeomen archers**

**-Four Mongolian Horse Archers**

**-A Turk, an Arab, and a Jew trio that operate their makeshift CANNON!**

**The Natives performed a fervent war cry, affecting even the mightiest soldier's morale. Showing their savage behavior, the Indians charged towards the refugees like a swarm of hornets descending on their prey.**


	2. Prologue II: Meeting of the Races

**As they descended upon the Exiles, they immediately stopped and started staring at the sky. The Exiles followed suite.**

"What in God's name are those?" asked a Catholic swordsman

**Descending from the sky, several Ponies fly over the Indian horde. Seeing such creatures, they have never met before shatters the natives' morale sending them into a full flung retreat!**

"Those creatures have scared the savages away!" said a spearman

"It's a miracle!" said another soldier

**Loud cheering can be heard among the exiles as they celebrate their survival. The battle ended with no loss of life, and a miracle meeting with a magical race.**

"Princess, it seems these foreigners match Celestia's descriptions of our welcome guests." Said a flying unicorn

Princess Luna answered, "We must land and meet these strangers."

**The twenty ponies landed on the ground. Fear and amazement kept everybody but Arthur from walking towards the creatures. In turn, Princess Luna approaches Arthur, distinguishable by his tall height, his Celtic armor markings, along with his unique armor, sword and shield.**

"Thank you very much," he goes down to one knee, shocking both his people and the Ponies "Me and my countrymen would not survive without you intervention."

"Uh, oh, you are welcome." Said by Princess Luna in an uncertain tone "As the lord of these people, why are your bowing down to a foreigner such as I?"

"Pride has no used for me, I've seen what it has done to others of my kind. I lead not through privilege but respect."

"Please, stand up!" So he did "Anyway, my name is Princess Luna, are your people the guests me and my people expecting?"

"We are." He said as he shows his letter bearing the Pony symbol

"Alright here we go!" Said Princess Luna as she and her entourage cast a spell teleporting everybody away

**A shining light emerged out of the creatures' horns overwhelming their sight. The blinding light recedes only to show their new location.**

"Where are we?" said Arthur, recovering from the experience

"I have teleported your people into the inlands." Answered Luna

The humans are recovering from the teleportation spell

"Aye, my head!" said an Arabian

"Forget about his head! I can't feel my hands!" said an English soldier

"Is it me or is the world upside down?" a French soldier said while lying on top of another person

"Argh! A humongous beast is upon… wait, get up you fool!" said the guy beneath the French dude

"Oops, our magic might have been a little too much for your people!"

"Allah! I see Allah he's over…" an Arabian before he head butts a tree

"Please… tell me we are almost at your country?"

"Nope, our special spell only cut our travel time in half." Luna answered causing many to groan

"Alright everybody (breaths), gather you belonging, (breaths) and continue forward. (Breathes again,)" Arthur ordered

Princess Luna walks towards Arthur, "Why so down, we get to talk and converse with each other."

(This is going to be the longest walk I have ever done) Arthur's thoughts

**For four months, Arthur's group has continued its march towards the Unicorn Kingdom.**

"Is magic prevalent upon your kind?" asked Arthur

"Yes, very much so, but… to be honest teleportation is very special."

"How so?"

"First, it took many of our best magicians just to provide our half of the spell."

"And the other half?"

"Came from the person whom wrote that letter. In fact, it is only because of that person that we could even cast such a spell. Whoever, it is must surely be powerful!" Luna said

_Arthur looks at the letter (Who are you Sirius? No, what are you?)_

**While Luna and Arthur are conversing with each other, other humans are just wondering what is going on in this world.**

"Our home-made cannon!" Cried the Turkish gunner

"Why God, why did we have to abandon our precious!" said the Jewish gunner

"Sometimes, I wonder if our generation is the last of the sane ones?" asked a Jewish elder

"Agreed, the world has become so distorted, it's hard to believe that God has willed for all of it to happen." Answered a Catholic priest

"Don't worry my baby, everything will be alright." Ruth said as she carries her child

"Ooh! Such a cute child!" said by one of the Ponies as they look at the baby

"You look so different from the people you're leading. Why did they choose you as their leader?"

"First of they didn't choose me, I was appointed by the man who wrote the letter." Arthur answered causing concern in Luna's heart

"But they accepted me as they leader, even though I am the last of my kind."

"What happened?"

"My people were conquered; those that remained were no longer Welsh such as me. They simply become slaves to the monsters that control them!" Arthur said while making a fist with his right hand, "My group is simply trying to escape the horrors happening in our former homelands. Trust me, the bad things these natives have done won't compare to the daily actions of the tyrants back in the Old world."

**The group finally arrives at the Pony kingdom and was amazed by what they see with their own eyes a beautiful kingdom, reminding the humans of the medieval nations of England and France (Before the Hundred Years War turned those places into Hell Holes!) . Gorgeous nature covered the peaceful scenery.**

"Here we are!" Said Luna

**Watching with the castle walls:**

"So, these are the humans our "enigmatic" stranger said would be our guest." Said by Princess Celestia

"Your sister believes so your majesty." Shining Armor said

"Then we must prepare, our strange friend also told us that the balance of harmony will be shifted."

**The exiles have finally arrived in the kingdoms of the ponies. The year 1401 marked the first contact between the humans of the Old World and the Magical Ponies of the New World. From this point on the struggle between order and chaos, between the commoner and the lord, and doing what is right or for one-self explodes into a completely new level.**

_Now that the Prologue is done, I would like to ask fans of MLP and Paradox games (Europa Universalis and Victoria) to give me advise to improve the quality of this work. How would Equestria react to meeting these foreigners for the first time? How would a nation of Ponies, Exiles, and Indians work? How will Magic and Flight affect Equestria's integration of technology into their society? Anyway, this is Moonreaper signing off!_


	3. Prologue III: Establishment a Haven

"Wow! Look at this place!" said by one of the Jewish elders.

**For three minutes, the refugees did nothing but stare at the beautiful castle. Many of the Ponies started at the foreigners in return.**

"Tell me about your sister, Ms. Luna." Said Arthur

"My sister, Princess Celestia, and I both rule our great kingdom! It is only through our grace and kindness that the harmonious nature of our world does not lose it balance."

**Suddenly, the Equestrian Royal Guard appears, playing the trumpets. They split into two lines awaiting the presence of their leader; Princess Celestia Arthur walks up to meet her and bows down as a sign of respect.**

"Rise warrior, and tell me your name."

"Arthur Sephardic."

"Come, we have much to discuss." Said Celestia as she and Arthur enter the castle

**Inside the castle:**

"Tell me how you know our fellow associate?"

"He saved me. While I was defending innocent villagers, several archers surrounded me. With a wave of the hand he had killed them all."

**On the outskirts of the kingdom, the exiles started construction of their homes when they are greeted with an unexpected surprise.**

"Um, hello foreigners I am from China!" said a Chinese person

"Wait, what is going on?" asked Farsight Hand

"Looks like the other groups of refugees from the Old World." Said Ruth

"What! I must speak to Celestia about this!"

**Meanwhile…**

"Um, why are you looking at me?" asked a Japanese person

"You dressed very elegant, liked royalty!" said Luna

"I am not a noble, but merely a scholar and court advisor"

"Wow! To be truthful we really only have a few advisors on hand."

"I can see why," the scholar, reads Equestria's map of the Old World "it seems your kingdom is small. Don't worry it is from the smallest kingdoms that the greatest empires are formed!" the Japanese person said the last part with a victory pose

"I doubt that is going to happen anytime soon…"

"Of course, it would take several decades…"

"What I've meant is that in the centuries I've been…"

"Wait!" the Chinese scholar takes a moment to process the information "How old are you!"

"Why I am over (she whispers the rest)"

"AAHHH!" Said person RIPS HIS HAIR OFF

_Meanwhile, in the Old World, life for humanity stays in its miserable state. The Eternal War rages on between France and England, the Ottomans are decimating what remains of the Byzantines. Within the province of Bavaria, a man by the name of Otto Bismarck is developing a new weapon of war, which would prove useful for the PONY cause!_

"It's good to meet you in person Mr. Bismarck." Said by a member of the Equestrian Assassin Guild

"Who are you? You must be after my secret invention!" He said in a German mad scientist accent

"We are agents working for a distant country west of this continent." Said the agent "We are here to persuade you to come to our land and work for us."

"It is an interesting proposal," Otto said as he ponders what to say next. "But why would I go far away from my great homeland just to work for you?" he asked in a snarly tone

"Well, this is why you have no choice but to work for us." The assassin presents a lady before him. She shows the signs of being pregnant.

"Otto, my love!" said by Isabella, Otto's secret lover

"How did you…"

"We know that she is your lover, which would be a death sentence for both of you since you are a craftsman and she is a noble."

The scientist thinks what he has to do in his mind. In the end he said, "Fine, but you'll have to make room for my brother."

_A few hours later…_

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come along?" asked by Joseph, Otto's brother

"As long as you'll make yourself useful." Said the spy

"Fine, even though I'm a priest I am a secret member of the Lombard sect. Those Catholic bastards tried to wipe us out! Anyway, once I've arrived there I would start preaching…" he stopped as the agents signaled them to hide.

**Hiding in the bushes, they saw a small French guard to their right. Marching from the left is a much larger English army arriving.**

"What do we do?" Otto asked

"We can't turn back. So we might as well wait 'till the bloodbath is over." Said the assassin

**End of chapter.**


	4. Chapter I: Seeds of Refuge

**The Battle of the Lonely Road**

"Steady yourselves men!" said by the French captain as his men form defensive formations behind the ditch

"Ah! Ha! Ha!" laughed the English soldiers as they marched at the French defenders

**Suddenly, several balls of yarn rolled down into the road.**

"Huh! What is the meaning of this!" said an English archer

**What they have not realized is that these balls have fuses. (BOMB!)**

"ARGH!" screamed one Englishman as several fragments rip both of his arms

Otto said, "what the hell is happening!?"

**Suddenly a wild cry can be heard from the other side of the dirt road. "Eliminate them!" said the leader of the pack. Several assassins appear wielding exotic crossbows. The barrage of arrows makes short work of the enemy. The bolts piercing steel and lacerating flesh. It was too much for the English to handle. They've routed within seconds. The French look in awe as the mysterious warriors defeated a larger force without any casualties. The captain approaches the leader and said (Thank you)**

"You can come out now," said the assassin leader

Otto's group emerges out of the forest.

"Can someone explain what is going on?" asked the captain

The assassins brief him on the purpose of the mission and make a proposal.

"You want me and my men to escort you out this place?" asked the captain

"Yes, we will pay a huge price for your effort." Answered the assassin

The captain considers the proposal for a second then he answered "No, I will not escort you." much to the chagrin of the group.

"Instead we are coming with you. Getting the hell out of here!" he said. "I am the one who's paying you!" the captain gives him a large sum of golden coins

Flabbergasted by his counterproposal the assassin asks for his name. To which he replied, "I am Robert de Hauteville (To the surprise of many), you have heard of my family have you?"

**To the land of Equestria, city of Canterlot**

Arthur is busy guiding the influx of refugees to the new town on the outskirts of Canterlot, called Ir mik'lat. (Hebrew for city of refuge)

"Sephardic! Mister Sephardic! I would like you to come with me," said the Unicorn Farsight Hand

**Inside Celestia's Castle, the room of the Council**

"Your Highness, why have you agreed to this proposal knowing that Equestria could not accommodate for all this refugees?" asked Farsight Hand

"He's right; these strangers have stretched the limits of our supplies your highness. Why didn't you consult us in the first place?" asked one of the council members

(Arthur) "Sorry if I intrude, but our contact Mr. Sirius has told me that you Miss…"

"It's Princess Mr. Arthur." Luna interrupted

"-Princess Celestia has promised a new land for me and all the other refugees of the old world." **Gossips and bickering erupts in the room.**

"I did promise to shelter these foreigners but only because he agreed to give me a prophecy on the fate of my people." **The crowd is silent**

"Sister, are you saying that this person is capable of foreseeing the future?" asked Luna

"Indeed, he wrote down his prophecy in a letter. The same letter you have Arthur." **Everybody looks at Arthur holding the letter in his hands.**

"Should have opened it sooner "said Arthur as he opens the letter and reads the content: _"Dear Arthur, you probably have gathered quite a list of questions about me."_ He continues, _"Unfortunately, I cannot answer those questions. The less you know about me the better."_ Luna looks at her sister who displays a serious face, _"I am a wanderer to many, many places. I have seen the stars covered in fire and brimstone, seen millions of trillions of lives wasted under basted and lifeless worlds. _(Many in the room cringed in horror) _The magic and life of the galaxies gone as people are used and process like cattle for war. The weak die while the strong survive. Like a wildfire fueling the furnace of war, these warmongers warp their home worlds to their own image. All of this is merely a cycle a cycle, which feeds the hunger of the Gods! They place themselves so high that they see us as pawns and slaves for their bidding! If you want to be free of the chaos, the madness, then you must defeat their followers. Their followers hold the symbols of the cross and the moon. Only by defeating these oppressors will the peaceful land I have envision will come true. I believe in you Arthur, Celestia, Luna and everybody else as you will bring forth the new era of peace."_

"That is the end of the letter." Said Arthur

"Wow! He really has faith for us." Said Luna

Celestia remarked, "Indeed sister. If we are going to fulfill the prophecy then we must act now." She directs her focus to the council, "Start Operation Fury."

**The council is in shock.**

"Princess!" Said Farsight Hand

Arthur raises his hand, "What is the purpose of this operation Miss…"

(Luna) "It's Prin…"

"Okay! Just tell me what is going on."

"Remember the native humans you've met?" Asked Celestia

"Yes… princess." Arthur said the last part as he stared at Luna

Celestia: "Normally our policy is to avoid contact with them. Now that the situation has changed…"

"The first step is to secure the borders of our nations, by either forming alliances with the Indian nations or by subjugating them." Said by Princess Luna

**Suddenly, a Royal Guardsmen barges in. His face covered in sweat.**

"Princess Celestia!" said the royal guard

"Guardsman report?" said by Celestia

"Princess, the tribes of the south has amassed a large army and invaded north. The northern tribes are preparing to defend right here." The pony points at the map indicating present day Southeast California right by the Sierra Rivers Mountain

"Sister, we are smack down in the middle of the savages' conflict!"

"I know sister, which is why we must take action!" She orders Far Sight "Farsight Hand, prepare the royal army!"

**A deep gnawing feeling rises from Arthur. He realizes he has to do something. But what?**

Far Sight Hand said, "I shall wipe the savages…  
"No you won't." interrupted Arthur

**Everybody sets his or her eyes on Arthur. His gaze reflecting years of experience**

"Princess, let me and my men handle it. We will do our best to avoid bloodshed and return this land to peace!" He said as he kneels in front of the two Princesses

**To be continued.**


End file.
